Random Love Story
by Cludea-chanXD
Summary: Tadaima minna! Cludea-chan here! I'm basically writing my first fanfic in the net It's in script form so I hope you guys wouldn't mind So I'm going to use my OC and probably some other dudes in anime & otome/rpg games. Oh and please tell me suggestions,comments or any awesome ideas After your done reading, it would help build my character.It's not actually a real crossover though.
1. Chapter 1

Tadaimaa minna-san! Cludea-chan here!

I'm basically writing my first fanfic in the net

It's in script lines form so I hope you guys wouldn't mind~

So I'm going to use my OCs (original characters) and probably

Some other dudes in anime & otome /rpg games.

Oh, and please tell me suggestions,comments or any awesome ideas

After your done reading, it would help build my character~

You could also tell me if you want to add your own character in the story.

Please also read this fanfics made by my awesome friend nitarou.

Welp,..that's about it..so… .w.)

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

~School Grounds~

Girl1: Ne, have you heard about the latest update?

Girl2: What update?

Girl1: You know , Ami's novel

Girl2: Oh that! Yeah..I read it the whole night! It was getting so good!

Girl1: I know right?! The only missing thing now is romance~

Girl2:Omergerd your so right…I wish she would put romance~~

[Bell rings]

Girl1:The bell rang..c'mon time to go!/leaves.

Girl2:Wait for me!/leaves.

Aoi: Romance..?Hmm..

~Classroom~

Sensei: Ahem! Class, we have a new transfer student

Class: /chatter.

?: Ohayo minna, watashi wa Shou Ogawa..I have been transferred from Yatsude high school, it's a pleasure meeting you all./smiles

Girls: KYAAA~~ Shou is his name? His kinda cute! /

Sensei: Everyone please befriend him show him the ropes.

Class: Hai!

Sensei: Oh! O-of course..there is an available seat next to Takeda Aoi

Shou: Arigato sensei../walks over to Aoi. I hope you don't mind..Aoi was it?

Aoi: Huh? Oh…nice meeting you /shows hand.

Shou: /puts down stuff. You too..nice meetin-/shakes hand. GAAHH! Is your hand always like

that? /removes hand. Why is it so hot?!

Guy1: She mostly known as the "girl on fayeeehhh" So I'd advise you not to touch her..

Shou: I-I..see..I wont touch her then../looks at her.

Aoi: /frowns and whispers. Another one will stay away../silent.

Shou: …/sits.

Sensei: Class open your textbooks to page 342. We will discuss about Volcanic activity

Class: /flips pages of book. …

Aoi: /sighs. (I wish I could experience love..) /reads. I wish it could be recess already—

Shou: Ne Aoi..you wanna join me for recess later? I'm kinda new to this place and since I

only know you at the current moment../smiles.

Aoi: Go find someone else to guide you..how about those girls who just fangirl around you?

They'll most likely to tour you because they like you..Hmph./avoids gaze.

Shou: Okay..(playing hard to get, eh? And doesn't fall for my charms..I'll like this game.) thanks

for answering me.

Aoi:Pfft.../reads.

Sensei: As you all know magma comes from the earth's crust and when it comes out

It is called lava..now why do volcano explode? Anyone?/blahblah.

Shou: Aoi..

Aoi: Nani?

Shou: Do you even have friends?

Aoi: What a repulsive question…of course I have friends! Ugh…ano..sensei!

Sensei: Yes Aoi?

Aoi: Can I please switch seats with somebody? Shou here annoys me so much!

Sensei: eh? Very well..Haru change seats!

Haru: Wakarimasu sensei…/carries stuff to Aoi's seat. Arigato Aoi!/fangirls.

Aoi: Your welcome../looks at Shou. There go ask her instead…/tongue out.

Shou:Hmph..

[Bell rings]

Sensei: Alright class! I want you to write a report about why volcanoes explode, to be

Submitted on Wednesday. Class dismissed.

Class: Wakarimasu!

~Hallways~

Aoi: Can you believe our new student his such a jerk! I can't stand him!

Shio: Aww..c'mon he isn't that bad /noms on donut.

Aoi; H-how can you say that?! ;A; You even haven't met him.. ;-;

Shio: Well you can introduce him to me later!

Aoi:Yada! He's a jerk, I can never co-operate with him..

Shio:Ne Aki..your not talking much is something wrong?

Aoi: Don't change the topic, dammit!

Aki:Huh?ahh..betsumi..oh by the way I saw a nice place to eat aand hang out

at the field, you guys wanna go there?

Aoi&Shio: Sure.

Aki: Let's go then!/pulls both hands and runs

Aoi: Oi! Slow down for heaven's sake,AKIII!~~ /dizzy.

Shio:Whee!~~

~Field

Aki: Over there by the senbonzakura! /runs.

Aoi: Its beautiful! We should make it our hang out place! /walks.

Shio: Oh by the way..how's your novel coming?/walks.

Shou: What novel? So your friend? Nice meeting you..

* * *

_Next Chapter- ^w^)/ ^-*Cludea-chan*-^_


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER**_** 2**

* * *

Shio: So shall we eat our food then?

Aoi:/sighs. Shio you never learn to stick in one topic do you?

Shio: XDD Nope.

Aki: Ne Aoi..so have you made up a character that will be Alisa's lover?

Aoi: Not really..I-

Shio: I know! Instead of one lover for Alisa, make it two! XDD So it could be a love

triangle! That would make your fans go crazy and ask for more

Aoi: That's problem, I can't make her lovers../sighs. Because I haven't experienced love

yet..

Shio: Hmm.. how about you do missions with Shou! He totally suits to be a model for your

novel!

Aoi: ?! A-are you crazy?!

Aki: It's worth a try you know..

Aoi: Easy for you to say! There's no way I'll make missions with that mongrel...EVERRRRR!~~

Because I fruking hate that guy!

Aki:...

Shio: Then how about Aki then? He's a guy too/suggests.

Aki: E-eh?! Y-yada... i'm bad at acting

Aoi: Plus we don't even have "that" bond

Aki:..( Yeah..we don't have that kind of relationship..)

Shio: Then how will you make your more interesting? You gotta sacrifice

some things too

Aki: Shio's right..if you dont put want your fans want..your rank might drop to zero

you have a good competitor next in line

Aoi: Da-re?(who?)

Aki: I dunno but the novel, well actually is next in line is a Prucan( PRUSSIAxCANADA) ship

Aoi: E-eh?!/brings out phone.

* * *

{ Phone view }

Top Rankings:

1st- Ami's novel (4327467865 viewers)

2nd- Prucan fanfic (3745875967 viewers)

3rd- Vocaloid x Fairytail crossover ( 999934569 viewers)

* * *

Aoi:/dumbstruck. C-crap...

Aki: I told you.. .3.

Shio: So you should sacrifice your dignity now! FOR YOUR FANS' DESIRES~

Aoi: Alright, alright..I give up my dignity~ FOR MY NOVELLL~~ /passionate.

[Bell rings]

Shio&Aki:...

Aoi: Welp..I guess later lunch I'll ask him then/sparkle.

Shio:/giggles. Heehee..

Aki: Shall we go back now?

Shio&Aoi: Okay..

~Classroom~

Aoi: Ano...minna?

Class: EEAAKK!~ It's her.../freaked.

Class P.: M-may I help you Takeda-san?/scared.

Aoi: Is Shou-kun here already?

Class P.: Iie...nandatte?

Aoi: Ahh..I just had ask him something/sits.

Guy: /chatter. The president sure is courageous enough to talk to her/freaked.

Girl: You know we should praise him afterwards...

Aoi:Hmm../stares at window.

Shou: Yo Aoi~

Aoi:/hears. (Dammit it's the stupid tune again!) Y-yo../annoyed.

Shou: I heard you were looking for me is there something that you want?

Aoi: Ahh..hai...can you please meet me at the rooftop dismissal alone?

Girl: Ohh? Takeda is asking someone? And she said alone!/gossip.

Guy: That's unusual to her to talk to someone she doesn't know

Shou: (Alone? Hehehe..) Ahh..sure

Aoi: Kay..you can go now

Sensei2: /enters room. Everyone settle down now. Or shall I yell to all of you?/glare.

Class: Ahh! Y-Y-Yada-desu../settles down.

Sensei2: /scans room. I see that we have a new student..Where is he from and what is his name?

Shou: /stands. Watashi wa Shou Ogawa, I have been transferred from Yatsude high school, It's a pleasure

to meet you sire../smiles.

Sensei2: What a nice student../whispers to self. I haven't been greeted this nicely lately because of my personality

Shou: And you are sir?

Sensei2: Ohh! I'm Paylor Sakaki.

Class: /surprised. A-a-amazing..he manage to change Sakaki-sensei's mood!

Aoi: Hmph..(boring~...I think i can't ever make a character with that boring mask of his..)

Sensei2: So Shou you transferred right?

Shou: H-hai..nande-desu ka?

Sensei2: I am your language professor. Well I hope you will able to catch up with our discussions

Shou: ...

Sensei2: Oh you should copy notes from somebody then

Shou: I already asked someone.

Sense2: Now pay attention!/teaches.

Aoi: /takes down notes.

[ Meanwhile ]

~ Class 2-C

Shio: Nani?!~ D-demo!(what?!~ b-but!)

Ren: No buts Shio..we'll play volleyball now!

Shio: Hmph../pouts.

Ren: The guys will be at the field today, I'll be waiting for you class to finish changing

Class: Hai!

~ Girl's locker room~

Girl1: Did you hear? Class 2-B got a new student! I'm so jealous!

Girl2: Oh that's news to me, rumors say he was a hottie!

Shio: ...err..damn fangirls they're always so noisy..Aoi was right Shou is such nuisance../irritated.

* * *

_Next Chapter- ^w^)/ ^-*Cludea-chan*-^_


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER 3**_

* * *

Girl 1: Too bad he has to stay with that mean girl..

Girl 2: Yeah..what a pity

Shio: You guys better not be referring to Aoi or else../glare.

Girl 1: EEEAAAKK~/squeals. She overheard us.. s-s-sumimasen Shio-san!

Shio: You better not do that again or you'll what will happen to you../glare.

Girl 2: Wakarimasu! S-Sumimasen for offending you! C'mon let's get out before she

hears us again!/leaves.

Girl 1: Chotto matte!/leaves.

Shio: Yeah..you better run../pissed. How dare they badmouth Aoi! As if Aoi has ever

done anything to them! Ugh! I freaking hate them idiots../sighs. Well time to practice

volleyball../leaves.

~ Gym ~

Coach: I am the one who's going to instruct you girls for volleyball, watashi wa

Amamiya Tsubaki.. you dont want to have a failing grade for something stupid then

answer my every command with a yes! ... ... Answer me!

Girls: Hai! ( she's really strict and scary../scared.)

Shio: (Yay! A strict one..which I think is a caring one inside.)

Tsubaki: You!

Shio: Hai?

Tsubaki: Go get me a drink

Shio: What kind of drink Tsubaki-san? /smiles.

Tsubaki: Get me "faygo"

Shio: Wakarimasu! /leaves.

Girls: Wow..I can't believe it Shio actually smiled at her/scared.

~ Vending machine

Shio: Hah.. I think I made my first impression for Tsubaki-san../giggles.

?: Hmph../hits Shio over by the shoulder.

Shio: /hurt a little. Ahh!... ... ... Another one of those rule breakers..Oi! Watch where

your going mister!

?: Urusai..

Shio: Heh..I like your attitude..ano..o namae wa desu ka?

?: Huh? Why would you ask for my name?

Shio: Is it wrong to know someone who just bump me in purpose? Fine..I'll

introduce myself first..watashi wa Shio Akatsu now you

?:...( Shio,huh?) /hesitates. Watashi wa Soma Schicksal

Shio: Nice meeting you Soma! /smiles. Well..see ya! I gotta run!/leaves.

Soma: Ja.. ... that was unusual of somebody to comfortably say hi to me

/surprised. So she's a second year../stares.

~ Gym ~

Shio: Tsubaki-san! Here is your drink! Sorry to take long../gives.

Tsubaki: Nah..it's fine..I forgot to give you the money..damn

Shio: Yare yare..it's fine

Tsubaki: You know your a nice kid..

Shio: eh? Y-yada!/embarassed. That's not true actually..I go yandere when

someone offends me though~

Tsubaki: Really? Hahah..we're the same..

Girls: Oh my..Shio-san and Tsubaki-san get along very well..

Girl 1: We should take this advantage and relax while they chat. /whispers.

Girl 2: Your right../whispers.

Shio: Ano..Tsubaki-san shall we start on knowing the basic rules then?

Tsubaki: Your right.. you know we should talk more often during when i'm free

Shio: I think I can't because I have friends to attend to, sumimasen..

Tsubaki: Friends? Daijoubo.. go tell everyone to do some warm-ups before we start

Shio: Haii~ /go tells everyone. Minna! Tsubaki-san said time to do some warm-ups!

Girls: Already? Ugh..fine/does some warm-ups.

Shio: ... ... ... /stretches. I wonder...what year Soma is?

Girl 1: /hears. Ne Shio.. who's Soma?

Shio: Huh? Oh I met him when I was buying Tsubaki-san's drink

Girl 1: I see..

Shio: I guess he's one of those who cut classes and break rules..

Girl 1: How did you know?

Shio: His looks look like one.

Girl 1: Better not see him again of you don't want him influencing you..

Shio: You can't tell me what to do woman! I don't he's really a jerk..

( The real jerk is Shou..and some fangirls of his) /pouts.

Girl 1: D-don't get mad at me...I was only suggesting /done stretching.

Tsubaki: Alright we practice volleyball by passing each other the ball, everyone go find

your partners!

Girls: Hai~

Shio: ... ... ... -

Girl 3: Ano.. Shio-san can we be partners?

Shio: Huh? Ahh.. sure..

Girl 3: I'll pass the ball you throw it back, ok?

Shio: Hai..

Girl 3: /throws.

Shio: /throws back.

[ Meanwhile ]

~ Field ~

Guy: So..what are we suppose to do in the field?

Ren : You practice with me.

Aki: Ano..Ren-sama what are we going to do out on the field?

Ren: Your going to run for 4000m

Guys: That long?! B-but why?

Ren: Because I said so.. do warm-ups sp you wouldnt get tired that

easily..

Guys: Hai!

Aki: /does some stretching.

Ren: After running 4000m you can have water break 15 mins.

Guys: /nods.

Ren: Form a line and run 4000m starting now!

Guys: /forms a line then starts running.

[ Minutes later ]

Ren: Tomare! { read as to-ma-re }

Guys: /pants. Gawd...that was tough...

Ren: You guys can hav your water break now

Guys:Thank gawd! I'm so fruking thirsty... /gets water jugs.

* * *

_Next Chapter- _^w^)/ ^-*Cludea-chan*-^


End file.
